


Wayward Children

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, fuck danzo, parental Jiraiya and Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Jiraiya and Orochimaru have a habit of taking in lost children. And may upend the village in the process.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Jiraiya
Series: Naruto Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Wayward Children

**Author's Note:**

> So much AU.

Naruto was 6, Kabuto was 12, and Jiraiya and Orochimaru were having an argument they’d had no less than 17 times over the past 4 years. Naruto was starting the ninja academy, andOrochimaru absolutely refused to enroll Kabuto. 

“I won’t have him beholden to a village,” Orochimaru argued. “I know our hands are tied when it comes to Naruto, unless you want to reconsider my offer to go on the run, but I will not let them treat Kabuto as just one more tool to be used and discarded. Besides, he’s learning more from us than he would in the academy anyway.” Jiraiya’s issue with this was he didn’t exactly disagree with Orochimaru. He was just slightly less feral when it came to the Leaf Village. He recognized the need to belong somewhere. Even then, he didn’t particularly want to send Naruto either, knowing the boy was viewed as no more than the demon he housed by most of the village. But Sarutobi had invited himself to tea and threatened to take Naruto away from him in flowery, for the good of the village phrases. Jiraiya snorted.He’dlike to see who the oldmanwouldsend against him and Oro. But he held his peace for Minato’s sake. Minato wouldn’t want to see his son grow up a rogue nin. Orochimaru Laura hand on Jiraiya’s shoulder. He knew Jiraiya’s reasons as well as Jiraiya knew his. There was no clear path. 

“Danzo’s up to something,” Orochimaru announced.

“Danzo’s always up to something, what’s your point? Have been sneaky snaking around again?’Jiraiya asked.

“It’s my job,” Orochimaru huffed. 

“Self-assigned because you are a terrible gossip.”

“Do you want to hear what I know or not? It involves those angsty Uchihas,which means it involves Sasuke, which means it involves Naruto.”

“Fuck,” Jiraiya said. “That can’t be good.”

“It’s not,” Orochimaru said. “And we need to stop it.”

That they weren’t fast enough to stop a massacre is yet another regret Jiraiya will carry with him to his grave. Oro had burst in, frantic, and sent him after Shisui Uchiha. 

“Danzo’s after him,and if he gets him, Itachi isn’t strong enough to carry out their plan on his own, he’ll take the only option left to him,Jiraiya, you have to go now!” They sent Kabuto and Naruto to Iruka for safe keeping. Jiraiya usedhis summons to search the rivers, but even his optimism was slowly fading. If he found Shisui now, he doubted the boy would be alive. Then the signal and, they’d found him. Jiraiya braced himself for what he’d see. The kid was miraculously still alive, though Jiraiya onderedif death would have been kinder, the state he was in. He cussed and poured all his megre healing skills into Shisui. He wished for Orochimaru, but knew he had his wn Uchiha to deal with. 

Jiraiyadoesn’t know what he expects to come home to, a battered Shisui in his arms, but Orochimaru cradling a sobbing Itachi in his lap wasn’t it. 

“I was too late,” Orochimaru whispered. “They’re all that’s left.” He gestured from. Itachi to Sasuke curls on a blanket by his side, eyes wide and vacant. 

“Fuck,” Jiraiya said feelingly. 

The first thing Naruto does when Iruka bringshimandKabuto back is run to Sasuke and hug him like his embrace can stop the end of the world.Sasuke lets him. 

“The village is in disarray,” Iruka tells them. “They… don’t know you have them, yet. Shisui is listed among the dead, even though they didn’t find him. It’s...it’s a ess right now.” Orochimaru nods.

“That’s expected. What are they saying?”

“They’re blaming Itachi.Saying he did it to test his Sharingan, then fled.” Jiraiya growls and OOrocimaru’s eyes are deadly cold. IfIruka didn’t trust the pair, he would be terrified. 

“So they aren’t saying it’s a mission,hmm?” Orochimaru said softly. “Not saying that Danzo and the council and the Hokage told two children to stop a coup no matter the cost? This will have to be rectified.”

“The village demands you turn over the rogue Uchiha!” Danzo sours toward their door.

“Fuck off,” Jiraiya growls, his frame filling the doorway as he stares at Danzo. 

“Language,” Orochimaru says,laying a restraining hand on Jiraiya’s arm.

“IFthere was ever an appropriate time to swear,” Jiraiya grumbled at him. Orochimaru turned his focus to Danzo. 

“Come closer,” he taunted their visitor. “I’ve been wanting to test these wards on a human subject.” Danzo paled slightly. 

“Maybe I’ll get you through your brats,” he threatened. Jiraiya was halfway through the hand signs for an attack beforeOrochimaru stopped him.

“You really want to threaten the legendary Sannin?” he asked. His voice was quiet and more terrifying for it. 

“Jiraiya, how long has it been since I’ve had morals? Or qualms about doing what I think needs to be done?” Orochimaru asked conversationally. 

“Well, you’ve never had qualms, that’s what makes you a good ninja. As for morals, when was it you got kicked out for human experimentation? Years?” 

“Something like that. Do you want to press your luck, Danzo? Find out he reformed really am?” Danzo left and Orochimaru watched him leave with his creepiest snake smile. Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder and went to check on the Uchiha puddle,to ressure himself the boys were doing as well as could be expected. They were sleeping, all five boys piled together. He went back to Orochimaru.

“What are we going to do about this,Oro? You know as well as I do that Danzo’s not going to stop.”

No,he won’t he has an obsession with the Sharingan,and the power it brings. Bu I think we have enough information to stop him, to expose him. We also have the testimony of Shisui Uchiha. We ave tho with him before the Hokage and the council. Get a Yamaanaka to prove he’s not under genjustsu. Danzo won’t dare go up against both of us, and the council will have to own their orders.”

“This is not going to make us any friends in the village,” Jiraiya said.

“I don’t care. I won’t let them hurt our boys any more. We’re supposed to be in a time of peace. Children should not be dying.” Jiraiya tugged him close, letting Orochimaru rest against his chest.”We’ll protect them.I promise. Even if we do have to go on the run,” 

Tsunade stare at her former teammates from across the Hokage desk.

“Of course this is all your fault. It‘s always your fault. I’m supposed to lead this fucking village,and it’s all your fault.”

“Now, Tsuna, “Jiraiya wheedled, “We had no idea sensi would retire and drag you back to be Hokage in his place. We did it for the children.”

“You know how noble Jiraiya is,” Orochimaru stepped in. “I would have poisoned them all and been done with it.” Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Go away. Both of you. Take care of your brats, and try not to upend the village any further.” Jiraiya grinned.

“We’ll leave that to the brats. Naruto wants to be Hokage someday.” 


End file.
